SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) is used as RAM realizing a higher speed and a larger capacity. A conventional SRAM cell is provided with a storage cell constituted of a first inverter and a second inverter cross-connected to each other, and a pass gate provided between the storage cell and a bit line. The pass gate is, for example, MOSFET provided between an input terminal of the first inverter and an output terminal of the second inverter and the bit line. The storage cell is connected to the bit line through the MOSFET to read out or write in data.